1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the recovery of triarylboranes from solution in organonitriles by forming novel boron containing metal compounds and thereafter separating the metal compounds from the organic nitrile. Bis(triphenylboraneisocyano-N)-bis(adiponitrile)nickel (II) is illustrative of the metal compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous boron containing cyanide complexes have been described. A compound postulated to be the sodium cyanide adduct of triphenylborane having the formula [.0..sub.3 (NC)B]Na was reported by G. Wittig et al [Ann. Chem. 573, 195 (1951)]. The synthesis of Ru(.eta.--C.sub.5 H.sub.5) (CO).sub.2 NCB.0..sub.3 and its thermal rearrangement to Ru(.eta.--C.sub.5 H.sub.5) (CO).sub.2 CN and Ru(.eta.--C.sub.5 H.sub.5) (CO).sub.2 CNB.0..sub.3 are reported by R. J. Haines et al, Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, 84, 357 (1975). A compound having Fe-C-N-B.0..sub.3 bonding is reported by M. Laing et al Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, 82, C 40-42 (1974).
A general discussion of nitrile functions and their ability to bond to metals is found in "Advanced Inorganic Chemistry", F. A. Cotton and G. Wilkinson, 4 Ed. p. 142 John Wiley & Sons (1980). In an article by D. L. Greene et al, Journal of Inorganic and Nuclear Chemistry, 35, 1471 (1973) there is a discussion of the spectral consequences of forming different kinds of complexes with dinitriles.
The recovery of values, e.g., nickel and boron from solid residue formed during the hydrocyanation of nitriles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,811 issued on Apr. 4, 1978 and British Pat. No. 2,047,680 issued on Dec. 3, 1980.
A product stream from the hydrocyanation of 3-, 4-pentenenitriles to which the process of the present invention can be applied is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,809 issued on Nov. 20, 1973 as the stream comprising mono- and dinitriles after extraction of the product with a paraffin or cycloparaffin hydrocarbon.